


Earning It

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Benstiel, Bottom Castiel, Cockslut Castiel, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Top Benny, Underage - Freeform, cockring, older benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Benny's favorite things about Castiel was how good he looked bouncing on his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning It

“That’s it, sugar. Fuck that pretty hole of yours wide open. Get yourself ready for me.” Benny watched Castiel’s fingers pumping in and out of his tight little hole, stretching himself. He could see the way the teen’s ass was clenching and unclenching as breathless moans, along with soft gasps, filled the air.

It was taking everything in him not to pull Castiel’s hand away and fuck right into that warm, pliant little body until Castiel was screaming his name. He had learned early on that Castiel sound absolutely sinful when he was howling and whimpering brokenly when Benny fucked his ass when he was only partially prepped.

Those were some of his favorite memories of Castiel underneath him.

“Benny.” Castiel twisted his fingers inside and moaned in pleasure. “Benny please. I’m ready, please, I need—” it was only a little more prep than Benny did for a tighter fuck and he was more than happy to give Castiel exactly what the pretty teenager was begging for.

“There we go. Are you ready for me, baby? Ready for my dick?” Benny watched Castiel rapidly nodding, fingers sliding free and naked body shifting in front of him. “Gonna ride me, sugar? Show me how much you want my dick? How hungry is that little hole of yours for a nice, fat dick?”

He’d already put a cockring on before Castiel had started opening himself up in preparation. Benny had every single intention of truly fucking Castiel until the teenager couldn’t sit down without remembering Benny had been inside him. Castiel always looked beautiful fucked out and limp as he leaked Benny’s come after a good, rough fucking.

Benny watched Castiel moving up the bed and straddling his upper thighs. A warm, lube slick hand gripped his cock as it slid over his hardened flesh, before Castiel was tilting his body and pressing the head of Benny’s cock against his sloppily prepped hole.

The head of Benny’s cock pushed inside as Castiel bared down and started to push down onto Benny’s cock, taking it inch by inch while releasing little hitching whimpers, until he was fully seated and shuddering as his breathing caught in his throat.

Castiel had seated himself facing away from Benny, reverse cowgirl, and the view was breathtaking.

Benny forced himself not to move as Castiel started to move, bouncing up and down on his cock, as the bed groaned softly under his motions and Castiel moaned his name. “Good.” He breathed at the warm slide of Castiel moving up and down the length of his cock in a delicious slide of heat, “My pretty little whore. Greedy for my fat dick. Love taking it up that ass of yours. Always so hungry to take my dick, aren’t you?”

His hands fell to Castiel’s naked hips as Castiel bounced quicker, his moans getting louder and louder the longer he fucked himself down on Benny’s cock. Benny could see the way Castiel’s muscles moved and how Castiel’s pace was uneven as he worked himself on Benny’s cock. “Benny Benny  _Benny_!” there was glorious desperation in Castiel’s movements the longer he rode Benny and every time he moved for his own cock Benny was quick to stop him.

“My slut is coming on my dick or not at all.” Benny growled the words and dug his fingers into Castiel’s hips to help speed him up. “ _Faster_.” He watched his cock repeatedly disappearing inside Castiel’s gaping hole and groaned in appreciation.

“Please. Oh Benny please please I need—” Castiel broke off on a loud moan when Benny moved a hand to shift the angle Castiel was coming down so Benny’s cock was hitting his prostate more. “Fuck oh…shit oh there oh oh oh _ohhhhh_.”

He let Castiel ride him for a little longer before taking control. Benny maneuvered Castiel so his face was pressed into the sheets, upper body lowered to the mattress and ass raised up so he could pound into Castiel at a pace that had warmth flooding his body.

The loud, filthy sound of skin smacking against skin competed with the groan of the mattress and Castiel’s grunts and moans.

Benny grinned smugly when Castiel’s voice broke and need filled his tone as he begged Benny for release, begged for it harder and faster and  _rougher_. All things Benny was more than happy to comply with. He snapped his hips forward at a quicker pace, slamming inside hard enough that the smack of skin against skin rang out in the room even louder than before.

Castiel keened loudly as Benny plowed into him viciously and unrelentingly. Benny wanted to come but he had no problem fucking Castiel repeatedly until the teenager came on his cock just as he’d told Castiel he would if he wanted release.

“I need you, Benny. Please. Please oh that feels good. Yes. Want it rough. Yes yes yes.” Castiel’s ass was clenching down on him and shoving back, taking him deeper, as Castiel kept moaning for more. “Ohhhh yes yes yesssss.”

“My slut.” Benny grunted, “My pretty little whore. Take it. Take my dick in that greedy hole.” His balls slapped against Castiel’s pert ass each time he slammed inside and his fingers knotted in Castiel’s dark hair as he shoved Castiel’s face into the mattress while working to increase his pace.

After a few more thrusts he reached around and gripped Castiel’s cock, chuckling at Castiel’s whimper. “ _Fuck_!” it was choked sounding as Benny pressed Castiel’s face further into the mattress, keeping one hand at Castiel’s hip and rapidly snapping his hips forward.

“Cockslut.” There was lust and affection in the word while Benny continued pounding forward, pleasure building inside him and tightening in his gut. He didn’t pull out to remove the cockring until Castiel was near sobbing with need and shaking from being on the edge for so long.

Once he could feel Castiel shuddering and whining, begging wordlessly, he pulled out to stare at Castiel’s gaping hole as he set about removing the cockring. Benny knew it wouldn’t take much and wasted no time shoving back inside welcoming heat.

He fucked forward once, twice, three times and came with a groan as his body pressed along Castiel’s and crushed him down to the mattress as his orgasm rushed through him. His hips jerked forward a few times as he fucked through his orgasm and the blissful warmth that followed.

Castiel’s inner muscles fluttered around him, sending additional spikes of pleasure through his body, as Benny groaned lowly in pleasure.

“Benny Benny please I…oh th…please!”

“Love when you beg. Love how pretty you sound saying my name in that wrecked tone.” Benny pressed a kiss to Castiel’s shoulder and with his softening cock still buried inside Castiel he barely touched Castiel’s hard little cock before retreating with a deep chuckle. He could feel the way Castiel clamped down on him, sobbing and whining, as his orgasm failed to come and Benny lazily rolled his hips up against Castiel’s ass with a pleased sigh. “Good job, slut. Once I’m ready again we’ll see if I can’t fuck that ass of yours to an orgasm.”

“Please Benny _please_.”

“On my dick or not at all, sugar. That’s the rule.”

He eased out to the sound of Castiel groaning in protest and spread Castiel’s cheeks to gaze at the puffy rim. Castiel’s hole was gaping after taking Benny’s large cock and wet from his release leaking back out.

A sloppy, fucked open hole that Benny could spend days fucking.

“Mine. My whore. My little cockslut.” Benny thumbed at Castiel’s hole, tugging on the sensitive rim and grinning when Castiel whimpered. “You did so good for me.” He praised softly before pulling back and rolling Castiel over onto his back. “I’ll fuck that sinful little mouth of yours later. First you’re going to have to work on coming untouched, baby.”

The teenager’s legs were spread wide where he was laid out on the sheets as Benny watched the fading flush on Castiel’s cheeks and took in the painful erection he wouldn’t let Castiel touch. Wordlessly he leaned over to press Castiel down. “ _Benny_.” Castiel reached up to grip at him, hooking his legs around Benny’s hips as their cocks rubbed together. Benny leaned down into the kiss easily dominating it and slipping his tongue inside. With one shift he had Castiel pinned in place so the teen couldn’t attempt to rub himself to orgasm.

“Naughty boy.” He breathed out against Castiel’s lips, tsking, as dark blue eyes stared at him, pleading and needy. “That’s going to earn you a spanking.”

A spanking with a cockring because he didn’t want Castiel coming _without_ being fucked on his cock. The teenager had come untouched before the one time Benny had buried a dildo inside of him and spanked his ass cherry red.

As Benny pulled back to get the items necessary his mind couldn’t help but drift towards the thought of having Castiel’s lips wrapped around him. He was looking forward to shoving himself down Castiel’s throat later after fucking that perfect ass until Castiel couldn’t sit down.

It was Saturday. He didn’t have anywhere he needed to be and Castiel wouldn’t be missed by his parents until later.


End file.
